Personality Check
by IAmCanadia425
Summary: "Canada yelled out "STOP EVERYTHING! THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!" Everybody stared at Canada with confused looks on their faces. Then almost simultaneously everyone looked at America who acted like everything was normal."
1. Chapter 1

It was just another normal meeting day and almost everybody was there. Britain and America were talking about who was better Adele or the Beatles. The former axis powers group and Romano were ranting on about whatever. Greece was sleeping with a kitten on his head and Russia and China seemed to be having a pleasant conversation with a lot of blushing involved on both ends. The only thing out of place was France. He was actually sitting quietly, staring at the door.

Germany banged on the table calling everybody to order and starting the meeting. Just as everybody was sitting and was as quiet as they could be the large French doors flew open. In the entrance stood a man with dark blond hair and a polar bear on his back.

Canada yelled out "STOP EVERYTHING! THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!" Everybody stared at Canada with confused looks on their faces. Then (almost simultaneously) everyone looked at America who acted like everything was normal. Everybody started questioning each other when Britain spoke up.

"I may know what's going on here." Then just as quickly as Canada had came he Britain and the uncharacteristically quiet America ran out of the conference room.

* * *

><p>It had been just a few hours and they were already in Britain's dark and creepy attic. Britain had a old brown beat up book in his hands and was sitting on the couch flipping through the pages. Finally finding the page he wanted he called America and Canada over.<p>

"Okay. I think I see what's happening. Last night I fell asleep while I was reading this spell. I must have said in my sleep."

"Well what did the spell do?" America asked. It took Britain a minute to relies that America had said anything at all. When he did he said "The spell says that it switches the personality traits of the two people you think of and while I was sleeping I guess I was thinking of you two." Britain faintly blushed at this and (luckily) no one noticed.

"Its going to take me a few days to find a way to reverse the spell so in the mean time-"

Britain was interrupted by a knock on the door. He excused himself and took his time climbing down the ladder but the knocking became more and more urgent.

Britain opened the door and was surprised to see France was standing there face full of worry.


	2. Chapter 2

"FROG FACE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Britain yelled, making the twins upstairs jump.

"I came here to see what happened." France replied. For once France didn't want to try anything on Britain, he just wanted to see if the country he once raised was alright.

"Fine. They're up in the attic." Britain grumbled opening the door just enough for France to get through.

Britain lead France upstairs, where he took a seat next to Canada.

"Now as I was saying, while I'm trying to fix this you two might want to stay here in case someone gets suspicious." France raised his hand as Britain finished like he was still in grade school and was afraid of his grouchy teacher.

"Yes France?" Britain sighed.

"Do you know how to reverse the spell?" France questioned catching Britain off guard.

"Well, no, but I have an idea on how to reverse it." Britain replied after a while. "I casted the spell originally by going to sleep and saying the spell while I was sleeping, so maybe I can just do the same thing and that will reverse it." Britain said unsurely.

"Well if you think that'll work I say we give it a try!" Canada shouted enthusiastically.

Ten minutes later, France, America, and Canada had Britain tucked in bed letting him fall asleep to try his plan, after all, what could possibility go wrong?

The trio sat in Britain's living room waiting for something to happen when France said he was hungry and went to the kitchen.

A while later France came running out screaming "Oh my goodness, Britain has Hello Panada in his cabinets, aru!"

America and Canada looked at each other and ran to Britain's bedroom with France following slowly behind them.


End file.
